The present invention relates generally to wheel fixing device for baby carriage, and more particularly, to a wheel fixing device for baby carriage which is easily operable and comprises a vertically slidable housing being operable by hand or foot tip so as to fix the wheel assembly such that the carriage moves in unidirection, i.e., in forward or reversed direction only.
Heretofore, wheel assemblies for baby carriage, especially the front wheel assemblies, are fixable by fixing devices, wherein a groove is formed on a seat formed proximate to the wheel assembly, and a manually operable button piece is provided on the shaft. To fix the wheel assembly so that the carriage moves in such a straight line direction requires the groove and the button piece to be in precise alignment with each other so that the button piece can be trapped in the groove to thereby fix the wheel assembly.
Such conventional fixing device requires visual observation to check whether the groove and the button piece are in alignment with each other before fixing the wheel assembly and which is considered quite inconvenient in operation. Furthermore, the result of this conventional fixing device is also unsatisfactory. This is because, with the engagement of the button piece and the groove, the conventional fixing device provides only "single point" fixing effect; i.e., the wheel assembly is only fixed at one point. If the torsional force exerted on the wheel assembly is very large, the button piece would have torn. In addition, the wheel assembly may not be fixed very stably owing to the poor fixing effect of the conventional wheel fixing device.
The present invention has been arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fixing device.